Winter skys
by Ixaliastrife
Summary: Meet Sasukes sister and Itachis girlfreind. A gaara love story Read and review xxx
1. Mysterious girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Profiles of characters in later chappies

Well get reading and pls review

Mysterious girl…

Aimlessly through konaha she walked remembering it…she passed all the normal people seeing them she remembered her father.

Flashback:

Hey Ixi today's the day I've got to go, I'll miss you.

Don't go Dad, I'm going to miss you…  
I know but I will be back my little tiger…  
Dad what if you get you can't be sure dad please…  
A tear dropped from Kurais eye…I will not get hurt. Not without saying goodbye to you properly first.  
Ok Dad I believe you.  
Good. Kurai smiled.  
If you get in trouble call me. I'll kill him if he hurts you!  
Kurai laughed and went.

End of Flashback

She had sworn that she would kill him. The guy that killed her father. The poor blue haired girl stopped and sat down on the floor. She looked at her surroundings, she looked at the sky. Just a few weeks ago her father had said he was going away for a bit the next thing she knew the silver haired man that had killed her father had come to tell her that her father would not come back because he was….Dead!

Flashback:

Ixi was staring out of the window worrying about her father for the 7th night in a row when a silver haired man appeared in front of her.  
Who are you?

That is not relevant.

What are you here for?  
I want to tell you that your father is dead.

You're lying! Ixi grabbed her katana. You're lying!

No I'm not.

Ixi's face was shadowed by the darkness.

And I was the one that killed him.

YOURE LYING! Ixi threw her katana at him. He simply chuckled, caught it, and through it back at her.  
Careful with that.  
Ixi caught her katana and slammed it into the floor.

Well sweet dreams. With that line the mysterious man jumped into the trees, threw a body through the window, and appeared on the windowsill again.  
That's your father.  
Ixi looked at him it was sure enough Strife Kurai  
You may want to get revenge on me so you better train hard.

Ixi looked up at him her eyes glinted green the whisker marks on her cheeks grew.  
The man seeing this fled

Ixis marks went back to usual as tears flooded her face. She dropped onto her dead fathers body and cried all that night.

End of Flashback.

That night she had sworn that she would kill him the man that killed her father she would kill Hakai. Kurai Strife her father had said he'd return…..he never did. She had a problem. This girl was in a ninja village but had no headband. However that was all about to change because she had been enrolled in the academy by her father about a week ago.

Flashback:

Today you're off to a very special place Ixi.  
Where Dad?

To the academy.

Dad thank you!

Kurai smiled he knew how long his daughter had been wanting to go there.

Ixi jumped to hug her father. As they both collapsed they were laughing.

Today the test to become genin was upon her she was confident. She had been training with kunai, shuriken and katanas since she was 3 so she was confident. As she finally got into the academy she saw everyone turn round and look at her. They tutted. They knew what she was….her best friend had told them. Her ex-best friend.

Flashback:

Zero...what have you done?

HaHahahahahaha it's about everyone knew the truth!

But why? Just because…

Say it!

Because…

Go on!

Because…He's my brother?

Oh don't show off Ixi…

Zero…It's that isn't it?

Zeros eyes turned yellow.

Ixi's eyes flashed green-red before resuming there usual brown.

You just show off to me because your half Uchiha!

I do not!

You show off because you can kiss him anytime you like!

Actually, I don't know where he is so I can't!

You show off you always do!

I DON'T!

Look at me I'm a Uchiha! Zero said mockingly.

Ixi heard laughing. She turned round; her eyes turned green…her whisker marks grew…

The rest of the kids backed of in fear.

Ixi resumed her usual state, turned to look at Zero, and then ran off.

Zero just laughed evilly. The others just slowly walked back to their seats and sat down.

Zero also walked to her seat.

Ixi appeared in her seat next to Sasuke, her other half brother (on the opposite side to Sakura)

Zero looked down at her.

Ixi turned around and growled.

Zero growled back.

_You are such a show off!_

**_Get lost and never communicate with me again!_**

_My pleasure._

End of Flashback

Iruka looked round at everyone. They all lined up behind Ixi shaking. Afraid. She turned around; her brown eyes glinting green. She heard her name called.

"Strife Ixalia!"

Turning around Ixi walked forward. She turned to look at her class. Then walked out of the room. Entering a room across the corridor Ixi faced Iruka and Mizuki.

"Make 3 doppelgangers of your self to pass" Iruka yelled.

Ixi's eyes glinted again. This was her best technique. She concentrated hard…..  
"And they must all look like me!"Iruka added.  
Ixi just sniggered. She remembered what her father had said…

As they walked up to the academy Ixi looked up at her father.

Don't worry. He said reading her mind.

Huh?

That's right. You're better than these idiots. He looked round.

Ixi giggled shakily.

Kurai crouched down to his daughter's level.

You'll be an ambu when this lot have only just become genin!

Ixi giggled again hugging Kurai.

Kurai hugged her back.

Go get 'em tiger!

Ixi kissed Kurai on the cheek and slowly walked into the academy for the first time.

_Think positive Ixi. Ambu. Listen to what Dad says._

Bye Dad! She yelled and ran forward, jumped over the big crowd of kids, and ran first into the academy…

My little girl…Kurai whispered do well with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

End of Flashback  


She stood still and silent for a moment then out of the blue she yelled…  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"  
A big puff of smoke appeared…


	2. AWWWWWWWW CUUUUUUUTE

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Profiles of characters in later chappies

Ok this is so cute reviewers at the end

Well get reading and pls review

Last time we left Ixi-Chan she was just about to pass her test? Or not!

AWWWWWW CUUUUUUUUUTE!

As the smoke cleared 3 Irukas stood there perfectly formed….without tops on! However no-one laughed you see everyone had figured she was not the class clown they all knew she'd kill them if they laughed! She reformed her usual state and smiled and showed peace on her fingers.\ ! She returned to her seat. As she walked on she saw Naruto's worried face, Sasuke smiling at her, Sakura sticking her tongue out playfully and then she saw her…Phoenix, Zero. The one that had told her secret. Her mortal enemy except Itachi she would help Sasuke kill him! Ixi looked her straight in the eye…Zero returned the daggered gaze…if anyone walked through them they'd be zapped by electricity!

**_Phoenix Zero one day the battle will begin between us! That day is today!_**

_Get lost._

**_My pleasure._**

She walked up to her seat and flopped down upon it. She was quite bored until she saw Naruto in front of Iruka…she lifted her head up slightly.

**_Hmmm, Naruto Uzumaki. Status: never knew his parents, a little like me and Sasuke, class clown, kyuubi inside him!_**

_So we all no brainiac._

**_Shut it!_**

Naruto looked at the line behind him he yelled,

"OROKE NO JUTSU!"

And as the smoke cleared you could just see a woman naked, the class screeched with laughter all except 2 that was Sasuke and his sister, they both just looked at each other and smiled. After Naruto's lecture was over Sasuke stepped out the line sighed,

**_Sasuke Uchiha my half brother hates Itachi. My other brother wants to kill him. He's the heart throb of the village!_**

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!UCHIHA STYLE!"

As the blue smoke disappeared 3 figures stood one was Sasuke, one was Itachi and one was Ixi. As Sasuke retook his seat Ixi smiled sweetly at him. He smirked back, Sasuke was one of the only people who'd loved her for what she was except her father…she shut her eyes it hurt to think about him and that night when she got told. Oh boy was that guy dead when she was older!

As the siblings turned their attention back to the test they saw Sakura step out.

**_Hmm Haruno, Sakura. Naruto loves her, she is brainy and knows a lot about chakra, used to be friends with Ino, they fell out…loves Sasuke along with Ino!_**

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! SAKURA STYLE!"

She screamed pink flower petals cleared and there stood 10 Sakuras. They all poofed out as Sakura walked to her seat. The last one was after an hour. It was her enemy, the one that told.

_**Phoenix,Zero**_

_I will get my headband!_

_**I know.  
**Shut up!_

_**My pleasure.**_

Ixi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto along with the whole class looked up. Zero laughed evilly as she whispered…

"Matsukoro….Lets get this party started" Yelling now

"PHOENIX CLAN ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER!"3 phoenixes were in the room they all crackled then disappeared…

"Well I'm sad to say that Naruto didn't pass-"

"COUGH AGAIN COUGH!"

Iruka stared at Zero…

"BUT THE REST OF YOU DID!"

Naruto stood up and ran out of the classroom.

**_Awww! Tut tut Zero!_**

_Shut the hell up demon._

**_Says you!_**

_Says me._

**_Humph!_**

As everyone was outside Ixi stood waiting for her brother watching Naruto on the swing. He looked every time a remark was heard.

**_Poor Naruto he didn't pass again._**

She felt breath on her back, a hand on her shoulder she turned round and looked at her older brother lovingly; Ixi loved her brother as much as Sakura and she was his sister but this was family love!

"What you look at sis?" He asked stroking her blue hair.

"Naruto. Can we go comfort him?" She replied hugging Sasuke The two siblings walked up to him as the crowd dispersed…

Ixi ran ahead. Naruto looked up saw her headband and looked down again as he saw Sasuke he looked back up.

"The uchiha's come to gloat?"

"No"

Ixi hugged him "We came to say that were sorry you didn't pass again Naruto!"

"Yeah, dobe!"

Naruto smirked and jumped at Sasuke. They both rolled to the floor laughing…Then all three of them lay down and looked at the clouds…

Zero was walked past…

"ORPHANS" she yelled and ran off…

Naruto tensed then relaxed again all 3 of them did it…

1 hour later…

Still look-in at the clouds Ixi Naruto and Sasuke were all lying down peacefully…Ixi took her headband from round her neck. She looked at it long and hard. The other 2 were still cloud staring but Sasuke knew something was wrong. She turned to Naruto then her headband again. Her hand reached out onto Naruto's as she turned and hugged him.

Another few hours later they were all getting ready to go…

Ixi went behind Naruto and took her headband off; she tied it around his head,

"Here! Have it!" She said.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sasuke were gormless!

"But, but.." Naruto stuttered

"Keep it! It's yours" Then her and Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways.

The Uchiha's decided to go to Naruto's house though so they followed him to the ramen bar, where Iruka was, the 3 went in…

"Oh Ixi where is your headband?"

Ixi blushed, Naruto blushed, and Sasuke smirked…Iruka turned to Naruto…

Ok erm all reviewers thanks.

PHEONIX CLAN SURVIVOR: Thanks an all but take a chill pill!

Xaioyou: Done and done

Itachi349: Glad and also done

Thx to all my reviewers and I love you all so same as last time r&r XXX

Neji: AND THROW AN APPLE AT HER HEAD!

Ixi: Slaps neji…SHUT IT….excuse me!

Neji: OWWOWWOWWOWW!

Ixi: Sorry

SEEYA SOON!XXXXX


	3. Team pickingIxi oddball again

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

This chappie is 3 cos I deleted my other 3 to make u lot happy! Just cos u no I luv u all!

(Smiles and shows peace on her fingers) any way enough chat lets get on with it!

Iruka turned to Naruto…

Team picking…Erm Ixi oddball again!

Iruka looked at Naruto's head then at Ixi's, he looked a little confused Ixi just smiled and tried to lean back on Sasuke. He moved, she fell, then hit him for been a naughty boy!

"U EVIL BIG BROTHER" She was slapping him across the face as she said this,

"HAHAHA!"He stood there and laughed, she wasn't that strong yet!

Ixi turned away her hair flicking as she turned, Sasuke turned away also his bangs flying in the air as he spun they both leaned against each other,

"HUH!"

Iruka and Naruto were gormless, Sasuke and Ixi jumped up into the trees and headed to the uchiha mansion

"Erm…what just happened"

"I don't have a clue Naruto"

Iruka and Naruto turned round to their newly done bowls of ramen,

"Itadakimasu"

They both tucked in.

Back at the mansion Sasuke had won, Ixi stuck her fist out in respect Sasuke banged it with his and they walked into the mansion slamming the door behind them.

The next day…

Everyone was in the academy, except Zero, she had ran off.Iruka stood at the front of the class,

"Everyone quieten down!"

No-one listened,

"Quiet please"

Same,

"SHUT UP"

Everyone sat at their seats,

"Right today team picking"

Sakura and Ino stared at Sasuke…

"Team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…"

"WOOHOO"

"CRAP"

"And Naruto Uzamaki"

"CRAP"

"HAHA"

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Abrume!"

"Oh great bug boy"Kiba sighed

"Dog boy animal's animal's animals"Shino sighed

Hinata stayed silent…

"Team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi!"

Everyone's teachers came in, Kurenai took team 8 and Asuma took team 10

Team 7 sat there, waiting waiting waiting…

"IXI!"

"Hai"

"Come here"

Ixi slowly walked over to Iruka,

"We are going to have to train you on your own, and we have no more people but a 17 year old girl has applied,"

"17 hmmm my evil bro's 17"

"I know but this is a problem we know you 2 had a tiff a few weeks ago and she ran off…"

"Hmmm sounds familiar"

"Yes it will be"

Iruka then disappeared in a cloud of smoke; Ixi retook her seat next to her brother,

"Hey"She nudged him,"Hey Sasuke"

"What?"

"Wanna jump on the tables up and down the room?"

Sasuke gave her a confused look,

"You know start from the bottom first one up to the top wins"

"Hey sure why not"

They got up and started racing up and down the tables, then after a while they had teams, Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto and Ixi.

They were all racing for ages put it this way after about 3 hours Narutos legs were dead Sakura had fainted and The Uchiha was laughing his head off…

Ixi still had energy and was jumping up and down the room…

"Ite my legs hurt…"

"Gurgle"

"HAHAHA"

Boing boing boing…

Another 3 hours later…

"How come our sensei hasn't shown up yet?"Sasuke yelled as Naruto set a trap,

"That'll teach him to be late"Naruto giggled,

"NARUTO TAKE IT DOWN!"Sakura yelled battling with her inner girl at the same time,

_Oh awesome_

_**Shut up**_

_No_

_**Grrrr**_

Ixi was laid on the top table with her hand on her hip and her other hand keeping her head up.

Sasuke was sat on the bench thinking,Naruto and Sakura were stood at the door slapping each other as the door opened.

Everyone turned to it.

The trap worked and soon kakashi's mask was white instead of black.

He looked dozy,Ixi was just about to laugh,but she heard a familiar laugh outside the door they all looked in awe as a girl with silver hair walked in.

Kakashi yelled,"Team 7 come with me!"

They all walked out,Sasuke mouthed good look as Sakura hung to his arm and Naruto walked out laughing…

Ixi looked the girl up and down,silver hair,green eyes,akatsuki cloak,

_CRAP ITS ZERO_

_**Well done clap clap clap **_

Well was that better please review and tell me I need to know… (Smiles awkwardly) heeheehee…

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Heeheehee tell me how it is luv yaXXXXX


	4. We're on our way to Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Ok now one quessie…IS ANYONE ACTUALLY READING THIS ANYMORE!If so please review cos I want know if your reading and I want to praise you anyway carry on…

_Crap its Zero_

_**Well done clap clap clap**_

Im on my way to Akatsuki!

Ixi got up and swung her legs banging on the table, Zero looked Ixi up and down,they both stood glaring at each other. Ixi got up onto the table and jumped down onto the bottom one, she then sat down again. Zero sat next to her, and looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't like you"Ixi said looking at her feet,

"Well since the day we never did"

"Hey I thought you were 12"

"That was a henge this is the real me im 17"

"Oh" Ixi looked up, "So are we off then"

Zero stood up and stretched her arms,

"Hey sure why not."

Ixi got up and followed Zero out the door as they walked out of the academy doors the wind blew harder and faster, Ixi stood still for a second looking at the sky, her long blue hair swaying in the wind, Zero turned round, Ixi nodded at the sky, ran to Zero and smiled.

"Hee hee"

Zero just looked down at her confused; Ixi was going to be fun to teach.

They walked on out of Konoha, as the gates shut behind them, Ixi looked back sadly,

"So where do we go now,"

Zero turned round,

"Akatsuki of course."

Ixi sighed and followed Zero.

After a while Ixi got tired of walking, she looked into the trees, then jumped up, within about 10 seconds Zero was jumping in front of her.

_Grrrr why is she so damn good!_

_**You'll learn too soon enough!**_

Zero turned round and smiled,Ixi stuck her tongue out playfully, suddenly Zero disappeared Ixi stopped and looked down ,there on the floor was Zero,

"IM OK!"

Ixi smiled,

"BAKA!"

Zero smiled back as she jumped back into the trees, she was singing a song Ixi only caught a bit of it but the first line was…Im on my way to Akatsuki every night been hugging my Itachi plushie, they carried on for a little longer until Zero jumped to the ground with Ixi following. She looked around…a few trees, a few beds, a few people, wearing Akatsuki cloaks, HANG ON THIS WAS THE AKATSUKI HIDE OUT!

A few hours later…

Ixi had got used to this place, although she had met everyone she had refused to go near her brother, she kept looking in his direction, Zero was sat on his lap, they were both laughing,Ixi was so pissed about it, it was untrue.

She grabbed her shuriken and threw it at kisame he easily dodged but at least it made her feel better, as Zero and Itachi were laughing at the same time kisame and Ixi had started a fight with each other…

Ixi was only just dodging the kunai's been thrown at her but kisame well, he hadn't been close to been hit. Ixi fell to the floor with a thump as Kisame hit her on the head with major force, she looked up, stood up, her navy blue skirt swayed in the wind so you could see the matching shorts underneath, her hair swayed also, she folded her arms and looked at kisame angrily but playfully with that slight twinkle in her eye,

"That…hurt"She launched at him hitting him full on.

He stood back absorbing the pain Ixi smiled, Kisame smiled back, they both turned away from each other and sat on the same log at separate sides. Kisame got up and was walking over to sasori when his fin slightly brushed Ixi,

"RAPE!"She screamed,"RAPE, RAPE!"

He looked around everyone was looking at him Ixi smiled evilly, Kisame tutted and patted her on the head she whacked him as he walked over to sasori. It was starting to get dark everyone was going to bed Ixi was laid on a log already asleep.

In the middle of the night…

Ixi woke up breathing very heavily, she sat up and thought about what she had seen, her head hurt with thinking about hit her whole body tingled, she looked around camp, and she saw everyone asleep, except she heard a noise.

From behind the bushes, seen as no-one else was up, she thought she better check it out, standing up and smoothing her skirt she walked silently other the lifeless bodies…

Over Kisame, aw he was on his own, over Deidra and sasori, er so does that mean Deidras a girl then and finally over Zetsu.

_Hmmm that's strange, where are Itachi and Zero._

She remembered something she had seen earlier the couple of them laughing…together…on his lap…_CRAP!_

Ixi walked behind the bushes quietly and hid behind a random tree that was there, she saw Zero take her Akatsuki cloak off, then she climbed into the sleeping bag that was there someone was already in the sleeping bag,Ixi squirmed as the noises started again, she ran out to in front of the bush breathing heavily again. She then walked in slowly, rubbing her eyes…

"Zero, I had a night mare…"

Ixi looked up as she saw Zero get up and put her cloak on and a long haired boy do the same, the boy ran out the bushed area thinking that Ixi didn't see him,(huh that's a lie), Zero walked to Ixi and touched her head,

"A nightmare oh dear," she sighed,

"I always have them! All about the same 2 things,"

"What would they be…?"

"When I got my demon and when my dad was killed"

Zero sighed and stood up walking out of the bush area away from Ixi…

"Don't worry they'll stop soon…mine did"

Zero then turned away from her and walked into camp…

Morning…

Ixi woke up to find everyone still asleep as the sun was only just rising she jumped into the random tree and stood on top of it, she sat down watching the sun rise looking over her new home, watching the Akatsuki members wake up, one by one…

She turned away she couldn't stand it any more she needed to get out of this place, she looked around the camp again, wait who was that oh it was only Itachi…

She turned back round looking around to see if she could spot any villages,

_Nope nowt close by…_

**_Come on training has officially begun,_**

Ixi turned round and looked down Zero was looking at her, Ixi turned away again,

**_It's fighting…_**

Ixi jumped down quickly and ran to Zero, she smiled evilly,

"In that case ready when you are…

So is it good please review if your reading and I will be very grateful, thanks I LOVE YOU ALL!XXXXX


	5. A fight, cuteness and mmmmmmmmmm Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Oh BloodOB I praise u u r my idol…1 of them hee hee thanks so much for been faithful and erm loving the storyXXX!

"In that case ready when you are"

A fight, cuteness and mmmmmmmmmmmm Gaara!

Ixi's eyes narrowed as Zero spoke,

"HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?"

Zero took a step back disappearing, echoing a laugh surrounding Ixi, Ixi got confused and laughed…

"GOT A COMPUTER BITCH!"

She turned to behind her then back again,

"BECAUSE I NEED TO GO TO giggled, Zero stepped out of the shadows and slapped her, Ixi staggered backwards shocked,

"BAKA!SUCH BLASTPHONY!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUNAMI BITCH!"

Zero smirked and jumped upwards, Itachi stepped beside her,

"I'm willing to help if you need it"

She looked into those big bl-…sharigan eyes of his…

Ixi turned away disgusted god she hated her brothers guts,

"AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING SENSEI?"Ixi screamed,

Zero looked at Itachi's face…sexy in her eyes…

"I don't need your help…hikari"

Itachi turned away and went to watch at the sidelines supposedly…

"Right back to you" Zeros eyes had turned amber as Ixi's were consecutively changing between red and green,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAATSUNAMI"

Ixi thrust her hands forward,

Zero jumped and ran at Ixi,

"KUROIHANA"

Ixi bobbed onto 4 legs hearing a scream, it was familiar she thought,_ SHIT SENSEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

As she got up she saw Itachi out cold on the floor with Zero sprawled on top of him touching his face with her fingers,

"don't leave me, not you aswell,"She screamed,"WTF have I done to deserve this,"

Ixi went to touch her back, as she touched the back she felt a hand go into her stomach,

Zero looked up her amber eyes sparkled in the sun, returning green glistening with water, Ixi held her stomach and let go she walked off to her tree.

_Bitch_

_**Sob sob**_

_Don't cry he'll be fine he's had worse_

Ixi jumped up to the tree, she lifted her top and looked on her side a paw print was tattooed firmly on her skin, Ixi felt it that was where her demon had entered her body…

She remembered the night as a water shield rose around her.

Meanwhile Zero was sobbing on Itachi's chest, Itachi's mind came alive (_with the sound of music_),

_Am I dead ow my chest hurts ow ow ow ow_

He opened his eyes and weakly said…

"Zero,"

She heard his voice,

"Itachi,"

"Your arms heavy"

She hugged him hard a she cringed and wafted his legs in the air the trees were filled with laughter but one was not laughing as she snapped out of her flashback, Ixi looked at the camp,

_**Pathetic isn't it**_

_Yes_

**_You want to kill them all don't you?_**

_Yes_

_**Go ahead I'm not stopping you In fact I'll even help you**_

Ixi's water twisted around,

_No_

_**Oh yes**_

_NO!_

"NO!"

Ixi fell from her tree shaking, shouting…

"SENSEI…BIG BROTHER…HELP ME!"

Everyone ran to her side,Itachi stroked her head, she hated his hands touching her but alas she did not have time to care, Zero picked Ixi up in her arms whispering gesturing for the others to go away,

"That fight isn't over…student"

Ixi smiled an evil smile, Zero sat down with Ixi's head on her shoulder, Zero whispered in Ixi's ear sweetly (strange…), Ixi did not here she was already asleep (she's quite small compared to Zero sooo…), it was about 10:30 and it was raining…not men just rain awwww…ok it was raining drops as big as men…hmm don't sound good alas CARRY ON!

Zero was laying Ixi down on a log as she woke up and screamed her head off grabbing Zero's neck and hugging her tight…

This caused zero to fall over Ixi sat up and giggled then hugged her again,

"I luuuuuuurrrrrrrvvvve you sensei" She exclaimed sticking her tongue out playfully.

Then off she went to her tree.

02:00…

Ixi was sat on top of her tree looking out to the sand that lay before an endless wonderland,_ I vow to never ever sleep again_, she heard sand shuffle she looked out to the camp no-one,_ this is my chance, sayonara sensei._

Ixi jumped she landed on the soft sand she picked it up and stroked it across her face, the sand shuffled again, she lie low to the ground, something touched her back within seconds she was wrapped in sand in front of Sabaku No Gaara.

He looked her in the eye, she looked at him with her puppy brown eyes, he looked at her, _why me? I never get the girl and now I have her in my grasp I can get blood_

_**I want blood too we can get it together**_

_What who are you_

_**Ixi nice to meet you**_

He looked up to see Ixi grinning wildly, the sand let her go he couldn't do it, Ixi ran over to hug him but then shrugged it off…

"I'm Ixi you must be…"

"Sabaku No Gaara, you can call me Gaara,"

_I'll call you sexy you are the sexiest fuckin boy I have ever met I just wanna kiss you so long and romantically_

"Gaara, you can call me Ixi…"

She giggled, he was cute.

04:00…

Ixi was walking with Gaara they didn't no where they were going but they knew it was away from civilization, normal people…

They stopped next to a palm tree, Gaara slumped down against it Ixi next to him.

She rested her head on his shoulder, he shuffled away, Ixi fell to the floor she jumped up into the tree, she looked over the beautiful sands, the tree rocked she looked next to her,

_Gaara_

She left it there looking over the sands with him; he was so hot it was like steam was permanently coming off his body…

06:00

The sun was rising as Ixi and Gaara lay on the floor watching it.Ixi looked straight into it,

_I have no sensei I left it all behind_

_**I'll be your sensei if you want**_

Ixi turned to Gaara,

_I'd love that_

**_So would I_**

It's all happening here at my fic so come on get down tonight review pls love yaXXXX


	6. Gaara style teaching

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Blood OB and Pheonixclansurvivor are you two the only ones reading this anyone else reading please review…

I'm getting slightly Im starting to overreact and take things waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too seriously so please…  
I'll be your freindsXXX this bit under lined if my line doesn't show this is me talking on and on…

_I'd love that_

_**So would I**_

Gaara style teaching

**07:00am**

Ixi was sat up the tree still,Gaara was below it playing with his sand trying to control it, trying to stab himself with a kunai…(aw it sounds like one of those pics you can get you no what I mean…hopefully)

Ixi looked down he looked just like her…she looked at the sky.

_I haven't felt this feeling for so long; could it be what I think it is?_

She looked to the horizon asking herself the question over and over.

_Is it love?_

She looked down; he was still doing the same she jumped down.

"Gaara, I…"

He looked up,

_I LOVE YOU YOU FUCKIN SEXY BUGGER!_

"I don't want you to be my sensei…"

_NO! I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFREIND!_

"I just want you to teach me how to control this goddamn voice in my head."

_ROAR! Even meeeeeeeeeeeee! ROAR!_(Her Demons voice!)

"BOTH OF THEM!" Ixi sat down next to him.

"OK" Gaara agreed to this. Suddenly water surrounded Ixi exploding around her and stayed there.

"I see, not just the voices huh?"

Unknowingly to him Ixi was trying to get it down but it wasn't working.

"I'm trying to get it down."

Ixi's water suddenly dropped as she stood up and followed Gaara's gaze. She fixed on what was in the distance.

"It's beautiful." Ixi said gob smacked.

"Yes, it is."

Ixi looked at him.

_It's not the only thing that's beautiful around here._

**After Sunrise**

Ixi and Gaara were on their way again, Ixi was naturally looking up at Gaara.

_He really is fuckin sexy!_

Gaara looked down at her confused. She turned away blushing a little. Ixi was pondering a little in her brain,.

_I wonder if he has any sisters or brothers._

"Gaara," Ixi looked at him with her big brown eyes. " Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I do not call them that though; I could kill them if I wanted to."

Ixi looked around, she saw the sun high in the sky, but that was not what she was focusing on.

"Gaara."

He was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead of her. He had stopped and was on the floor listening. Figuring out if anyone was coming or not she guessed.

Ixi formed 3 doppelgangers and looked in all directions.

_Gaara please for your sake and my dignity get up._

Gaara stayed.

_Gaara please get up._

Gaara got up and began to look west (don't know which way it is but hey im in a random mood…).

_Thank the priestess of Suzaku. If he'd of been down there any longer I'd have jumped on top of him!_

Suddenly out of the blue (literally he came from the sky) an Akatsuki girl/boy randomer thing started attacking Ixi.

"ARGH!" Ixi yelled.

"SHIT!" Gaara yelled back as his sand shot up in front of him.

Ixi's doppelgangers were gone in a matter of seconds and Ixi was on the floor with a kunai held to her jugular.

Gaara however was just well, stood there obviously jumping around a bit but his sand did most of the work.

Ixi looked over at Gaara.

_So strong, so fuckin sexy and bet he's soooooooooooo good in bed…EW I'M ONLY 13 AND IM THINKIN THIS ALREADY YUCK! I'm a pervert like kaka-sensei and Zero-Baka!_

Ixi then looked up at the transvestite whatever sex this thing is thing.

_AGH! How can Sasori wake up to that on a morning?_

Ixi looked at Gaara then at Deidra then at Zetsu then back at Gaara.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME YOU TRANSVESTITE!"

"I HAVE A BOYFREIND THANKS!"

"YOU TWAT!"

Ixi impaled a shuriken in Deidra's chest, as Deidra fell to the floor Ixi kicked her.

"Girls are so weak when it comes to love, I should know." Ixi giggled and ran over to Gaara, who was now breathing quite hard, as he had just had quite a hard fight. Zetsu was lying on the floor unconscious.

Ixi held Gaara around the waist tight as she looked up into his big blue eyes.

"Gaara."

"Yes?" He answered looking down to see her piercing gaze.

"Let's go."

"Where to, Ixi? No-one wants us. We are demons. No-one will ever want us."

Ixi's grip around his waist tightened.

"But Gaara…"

_I want you…YOU FUCKIN SEXY BEAST!_

Zetsu and Deidra began to move.

Gaara looked to the horizon.

"C'mon Suna is not that far away."

Ixi let go of Gaara (damn).

They ran off. Ixi got bored after a while of running, but then she saw them: The huge sand buildings, the huge sand kazekage tower, the huge kazekage monument.

The Suna gates opened wide for Gaara. Ixi hid her headband and walked in. the sand slid across as it cleared standing there was none other than…

Gaara winced.

"Temari…"

Well like it my 2 faithful readers/reviewers, I love you both for keeping reading and stuff so yeah…

Blood OB: Erm Question…do you mind if I mention Hotaru in my story?

PheonixClanSurvivor: You Rock!

XXX!


	7. A little trouble for the new Suna team 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Sacred rainbow tenshi yuki thank you for beginning to read and my dear Pheonixclansurvivor and BloodOB thanks for staying!

_Gaara winced…_

"_Temari"_

A little trouble for the new Suna team 7

Temari walked over to Gaara and slapped him…his sand I mean, Ixi turned to Gaara and tried to hug him but then ended up on her butt because of the sand and Temari…well…

"GAARA! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HOME ON WEDNESDAY!"

"It's not Wednesday…"

"NO!IT'S FUCKIN FRIDAY!"

Gaara looked around at the Suna people staring at them mostly at the redness around Ixi's feet, Gaara picked Ixi up and carried her along to Temari's house,

"Gaara…"Ixi looked at him best she could," My boo-boo hurts!"

Gaara laughed as they got into the house, Temari seemed to have forgotten all about been angry she laughed too, Ixi twiddled a bit of Gaara's hair in her hands…

_This is just like what my dad used to do_

A tear dropped down her face,

_It's nice to belong again!_

That night…

Temari had long before gone to bed as it was…10:15…Gaara and Ixi were laying on Gaara's bed in his room, Ixi got up and walked over to the window, she looked at the moon and nodded, she then turned to Gaara.

"Gaara…"

Gaara looked at her blankly (But sexy all the same!),

"Yes"

"Gaara…Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara,"

"Yes…"You could tell he was beginning to get agitated,

"Erm…Have you ever had a girlfriend," She turned back to the window and blushed,

Gaara got up and walked over to the window even though he was raging inside…his demon was going nuts!

"Yes, she taught me about love and how to control my sand," Gaara lowered his eyelids and blew the sand of his fingers and admired them,

"but most of it…well I learnt it myself…"Ixi turned around and brushed past him her hair flicking him on his arm, she lay down on the bed with her arm on her hip and one leg over the other, she was on her side(very sexy in an Ixi Strife way!),

"What was her name?" He lay down next to her, she looked straight into his eyes,

_This is it…this is it…_

He turned onto his back, Ixi sighed and turned onto her back,

"Hotaru…"

"What…"

He sighed romantically and reached his arm out to Ixi so he was stroking her hair, he turned to her. She turned to him, he stroked her hair softly even more meaningful, this sent a warm feeling inside both their hearts…

"Her name was Hotaru…"

The next morning…

Ixi walked up the sand dune, as she got the top the sunrise was just beginning, she faced the sun, as she held her face up to the sky she felt a hand on her back…

Ixi span on her heel to see Gaara, his hair was a little messy,

Gaara's hand fell back to his side and all he saw was Ixi, she had a glow around her from the sun, they both stared into each others eyes, Ixi took a step closer and before she knew what was happening she was pulled into Gaara's arms and into a kiss.

She kissed back, the sun continued rising over the sand dune, Gaara had Ixi held tightly in his arms,

_This time I'll never let go_

Ixi's body was pressed against Gaara's her hands around his neck,

_Gaara I'm never ever going to let you go away from me…_

After a few minutes, Ixi and Gaara pulled away from each other.Ixi looked at Gaara's face her eyelids lowered, Gaara looked into Ixi's eyes then lowered his gaze.

Ixi hugged Gaara around his waist, Gaara hugged Ixi back…

_You are such a fuckin sexy beast and a good kisser…_

_**Oh Ixi I love you so much…**_

Ixi looked at the sun high in the sky, then down at the sand, the sun was bright yellow and the sand looked very…well…sandy.

Then she turned back to Gaara and he was just well…SO FUCKIN SEXY ITS UNBELIEVABLE!

Gaara looked at Ixi, her hair was blowing in the wind sending a blue light onto the sand below him, her navy blue skirt was blowing a little so you could see her matching shorts underneath, her navy blue top was also in the breeze a little so you could see her tanned stomach.

Gaara sighed heavily,

"Come on Ixi…"

Ixi ran over,

"Where are we going?"

"Home…"

"Ok…"

They entwined their fingers into each others and walked off down the sand dune…

At Akatsuki…

Zero was sat on the left side of the camp where Ixi used to sit (her tree) as Itachi was sat at the other end of camp. Since the morning Ixi was gone they had not spoken…

_Start Flashback:_

"_WHERE IS SHE" Zero shouted at Kisame,_

"_I DON'T KNOW IT WASN'T MY NIGHT TO BE WATCHING!"_

_Zero turned to Deidra, Sasori jumped in front of her and held out his arms,_

"_YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY" Zero yelled holding her hand out in front of her,_

"_NEVER YOU WILLHAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!"_

"_WITH PLEASURE!"_

_Zero's hand turned purple and her mark all up her arm glowed purple, her silver hair flew up and her bangs twisted into plaits…_

_Sasori jumped out of the way and Zero returned to normal, she walked over to Deidra, she grabbed … err whatever it is … by the neck,_

"_IT WAS YOUR NIGHT MAN-BEAST!"_

"_ACTUALLY IT WAS MINE!"_

_Zero turned to where the shout came from there stood her boyfriend…she dropped the thing, Sasori ran to its aid…_

_Zero walked over to Itachi and slapped him…_

"_YOU TWAT I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"_

"_YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PULLED ME INTO BED!"_

"_YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE ON GUARD!"_

"_I TRIED BUT YOU KISSED ME BEFORE I COULD"_

"_OH SO YOU THOUGHT YOU'D JUST GO WITH THE FLOW DID YOU"_

_Itachi straightened up,_

"_Yes actually"_

_She slapped him again and walked to the tree and sat in it, Itachi walked over to the other tree opposite and sat on it,_

"_Temperamental Bitch…"_

_Kisame was sat in the middle of camp and Sasori was talking to Itachi, their convo was boring though soooooooooo, Deidra was talking to Zero…_

"_Zero-sama I will go out and look for her…"_

"_Go and take your spacker of a boyfriend with you…"_

"_Hai Zero-sama…SASORI COME ON!"_

_Sasori and Deidra swept off into the night…_

_End flashback._

Gaara's house…

"So where were you two this morning "Temari asked as the two walked into the kitchen,

"Up on sunrise dune" Gaara answered,

"Oh so that was you two kissing up there"

Ixi blushed a little hearing this, but it went as soon as Gaara's lips touched hers, they pulled away,

"OH YEAH!"She screamed…

Kankuro walked in and flopped onto the chair closest to him…

"Late night" Gaara sniggered as he looked at his sibling,

"Ugh…"

Gaara sniggered whilst Ixi giggled…

As they walked out Temari ran over to Kankuro,

"I've never seen Gaara so happy" she smiled,

"Ugh…I'm going back to bed I'm hung over…"Kankuro staggered out of the door, Temari giggled and returned to whatever she was doing…

Gaara and Ixi were on Gaara's bed in a rough kiss…

So everyone was happy…

So yeah that's it for that one now I've got to do my next chappie so yep love you all

Luv Ixi

Sacred rainbow tenshi yuki: WELCOME TO THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF GAARA LOVE!

Pheonixclansurvivor: Hope you stay aboard the ship Sexy Gaara…

Blood OB: HI DID YOU LIKE IT!

GAARA LUV!


	8. The journey begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

I am writing this on valentines day so if its crap that's because im very dozy today so sorry…Oh well enjoy…

_So everyone was happy…_

The journey begins!

Ixi hugged Gaara tight whilst kissing him, she felt so alive, so excited, so lustful.

Gaara pulled Ixi closer to his body feeling her against his chest, he hadn't fell this in so long, he couldn't let go this time, he was going to keep her close for eternity.

They both pulled away from each others lips, from each others bodies, they both stood up, they looked into each others eyes and almost immediately they were back on the bed!

Ixi's hair was all over their faces, Gaara grabbed a piece of Ixi's hair and twiddled it in his fingers, they pulled away from each other once again and lay on the bed facing each other, then at the ceiling.

"Gaara,"

They turned to face each other again.

"Yes,"

"Has it ever snowed here?"

"Nope, well Temari said it did once…"

"Do you like snow?"

"I don't know I've never seen it…"

"Oh well,"

"Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering…"

That afternoon…

Everyone was out of the house and at the Suna gates, everyone had their weapons on them and their headbands, Ixi looked at Gaara, Temari even Kankuro, she was odd she did not have a Suna headband,

_Sigh, Odd as always oddball that's me…_

Kankuro looked over at Ixi and reached into his pocket,

"Ixi! I almost forgot..."

He handed her a Sunagakure headband,

"Here…"

Ixi leaped on him hugging him.

"THANKYOU KANKURO-KUN!"

The Suna gates opened and off they went.

That night…

They came to the Akatsuki hide-out; Ixi squeezed Gaara's hand tight, she put her Suna headband on and jumped over the trees into the hideout, Gaara went to follow her but Temari pulled him back,

"She must do this on her own let's wait for her at the other side…"

Gaara nodded and ran on in front…

"Kankuro, I think he's really in love this time…"

"Well done you get a brownie point!"

"What the fucks a brownie point?"

"Don't know heard Ixi saying it."

"C'mon lets catch up…"

They ran after Gaara.

In Akatsuki…

Ixi ran over to where her stuff was she grabbed her Akatsuki cloak, her…that was it she had not come with anything and she had been given her cloak…she wore it as she walked over to her brother, she slipped his off, she put it on then put hers on him.

She pulled his hair out of its style and plaited it then walked over to Zero.

She did a few hand seals and water splashed all over her sensei's face of course she did not wake up, Ixi took a spare bobble out of her pocket that she had taken from Itachi and plaited a piece of Zeros hair then fled…

Outside of Akatsuki…

Ixi jumped down next to her new team and hugged Gaara, Kankuro looked relieved, and Temari sighed heavily…

"C'mon we better go before…"

Ixi's ears sensed a sound she turned to the Akatsuki hideout…

"RUN!"

They all ran away from the hideout towards Konoha village, when they got to the huge gates Ixi screamed to let them in, as the huge gates opened Ixi was in in a flash, they all headed to the Uchiha mansion…

Hope everyone liked it ok was it good I know it was probably crap but review and tell me what you thought…

GAARA LOVE!


	9. In a Uchiha mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Sorry if that chappie was crap but I was a little dozy on v day in fact I'm always dozy… Uzumaki Naruto I better get on before I give you a lecture!

In a Uchiha Mansion

"SASUKE-NII-CHAN!"

The whole house stayed silent, Ixi looked at the door, turned to her side and kicked it. The door flung open. Ixi walked in through the door, she looked around her home,

"SASUKE-NII-CHAN!"

She turned to the lounge and walked through the doorway, she put her weight on one foot and her hand on her hip,

"SASUKE!"

Her brother looked up from the face of his lover,

"WHAT?"

"Don't I get a hug?"

Sasuke looked to where the voice came from.

"IXI-NEE-CHAN!"

He got up off the mass of red and pink and ran over to Ixi, he pulled her into a hug with his hands round her waist, hers round his neck.

Gaara's stare shot at Sasuke,

_That's my bitch, my hug and my girl!_

Ixi got out of the hug and walked over to Gaara, she walked around him trailing her hand around his waist, she got to the front of him and looked him straight in the eye,

"Hey sexy, don't get jealous..."

Gaara pulled her into a kiss, she pulled him closer, they hugged passionately as they pulled away from the magnetic force that had connected them.

Ixi turned around and leant on Gaara's … (Oh so fuckin sexy) …chest. She looked at her brother kissing. She walked over to him.

"Go on then who have you pulled?"

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke's lips, Ixi looked her straight in her green eyes, Sakura returned her stare into Ixi's mesmerizing brown eyes, Ixi's eyes twinkled green, red then returned to their normal brown.

"Oh so you finally got your childhood crush then big bro?"Ixi giggled breaking her concentration on Sakura. Sasuke was about to hit her over the head when sand grabbed his hand.Ixi turned around quickly, she walked over to Gaara, she put her hands on his shoulders,

"I said don't get jealous…"

The sand broke off Sasuke's hand as they kissed again.

(Gaara and Ixi that is, they are oh so intimate aren't they…O…don't even ask)

That night…

Sasuke, Sakura and Temari were in the kitchen, Gaara and Ixi were outside and Kankuro was on the toilet…. (He has constipation.)

Temari looked into yet another cupboard, as all the others there was nothing. She looked at Sasuke,

"Sasuke-kun I have looked through every cupboard and you have no food how am I supposed to cook?"

Sasuke looked blankly at her.

"Of course there's food Baka!"

He swaggered over to the cupboard Temari had just looked in.

Nothing.

Temari gave a smug grin as he rushed around in a blind panic looking in every cupboard.

Temari caught Sakura's eye she sneered, she looked away.

"Like I said Sasuke-kun no food…"

"Sas. Us women know best and I'm afraid Temari's right…"

Sakura gave Temari a quick smile and then looked at Sasuke again.

"See ya when you get back from shopping babe…"

In the garden…

Ixi and Gaara lay on the ground looking up at the stars, the night sky was the bluest Ixi had ever seen, the stars lay brightly on their duvet watching over the earth and the silence rounded everything off.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

Gaara turned to face Ixi, her eyes were distant and misty as she sat up cross legged, the usual twinkle of mischief had been replaced with the glimmer of depression.

"Are we always going to be together?"

Gaara sat up not believing what he had just heard, as Ixi turned to him he saw the glint of blue on her cheek trickle down and fall to the floor.

"Of course." He sat up and hugged her," You must never think any different…"

He kissed the top of her head as she cuddled close, the stars twinkled romantically over head, as the couple hugged the earth was plotting and who could have guessed it would happen that night…

In the toilet…

HEAVE!

FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Do we really want to know?

Put it this way I pity the person who gets the job of cleaning in there!

With Sasuke…

As he walked back across town he saw his teammate, with a short-haired girl, being curious he walked over.

"Hey Naruto. What you doing?"

"Nothing me and my sex goddess were about to go home spend the night in if you know what I mean…"

The 2 boys winked at each other.

"Well why don't you join us at the mansion, Ixi's come back and brought Gaara, Temari and Kankuro with her, then of course Saku's there too."

"What about it? Hin you listening?"

"Yeah. Let's do it!"

They ran to the mansion and opened the door,

"I BROUGHT BACK NARUTO AND HIN!"

They made themselves at home.

The party started…

3 hours later…

Mostly snogging, Gaara and Ixi sat in kitchen chatting to Temari and Kankuro's still on the toilet…I really pity that person…

ORO I SUGGEST YOU START DIGGING YOUR GRAVE DUDE!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Ixi walked over to the door, she opened it, her eyes glistened.

"Zero…"

God I seriously don't like it when I do that I put myself in suspense. Every one of my wonderful sailors of the great ship Gaara please stay aboard as our bumpy ride to wherever we were going is almost over but if y'all love me that much I may decide to make a sequel…

JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS!Actually about 5 but yeah that's not much to me I'm going up to 15 then we will dock.

GAARA LOVE!

Oh note to all you Naruto lovers on the 3rd of July on Nintendo game cube a Naruto game is coming out my mate is getting it. 

Anyway…

MORE GAARA LOVE!XXX


	10. Pain, horrifying pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

I have demands to right another chapter by my sensei so I better get writing!

Pain, horrifying pain

"Zero…"

Zero looked pissed her hair back in a ponytail, Ixi looked at her face a wavy clump of hair fell to Zero's face.

Ixi giggled.

Zero's daggered turned to face Gaara, Ixi's face widened as the ball of black chakra began to form in her gloved hand, Zeros tattoo on her arm turned purple it glowed menacingly.

The streak of black flew in Gaara's direction.

Ixi jumped in front of him.

"Noooooooooooooooooo…"

Sasuke jumped in front of her.

"Noooooooooooooooooo…"

Sakura jumped in front of him.

"Noooooooooooooooooo…"

Naruto jumped in front of her.

"Noooooooooooooooooo…"

Hinata jumped in front of him.

"Noooooooooooooooooo…"

Zeros streak stopped in front of Hinata's face.

"Awww but I like Hinata…"

The black ball disappeared, Zero's arm returned back to normal.

Everyone resumed what they were doing, Ixi walked over to Zero,

"You will never hurt Gaara while I'm here…never."

With that Ixi walked away.

Zero sniggered,

"Well then I'll just have to get rid of you won't I…"

That night…

Sasuke and Sakura were in the bedroom, making a lot of noise.

Naruto and Hinata were also in their bedroom…asleep.

Temari was in the kitchen.

Kankuro was on the toilet.

Oro had run for the hills.

Ixi and Gaara were also in their bedroom.

Gaara was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling, Ixi lay next to him, a tear fell down her cheek, Gaara sat up and picked her up in his arms,

"What's the matter?"

She hugged him as he cuddled her closer, another tear left a path down her cheek.

"Gaara, you almost died today."

"Huh. I could have handled that bitch."

"I was so scared. I love you. "

Gaara looked at her.

"You think you've got problems." He replied.

The last tear flew down her cheek.

"I couldn't live without you."

"I couldn't live without you either."

(Awww I mean come on that's adorable…what am I on I wrote it…I need a hug…)

Zero was banging on the bathroom door.

"KANKURO GET THE FUCK OUT YOU LITTLE FUCKING CONSTIPATED WANKER! IF I HAVE TO I'LL BATTER THIS FUCKING DOOR DOWN AND KILL YOU JUST FUCKING LET ME IN! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU'RE ON THE TOILET IN FACT I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT IF YOU'RE HAVING SEXZ WITH YOUR FUCKING SISTER IN THERE! JUST FUCKING LET ME IN!"

(Oh isn't family life wonderful…)

That morning…

Ixi walked out of the room, the circles around her eyes had darkened the slightest bit, she ran to the place where her brother's parents had got killed.

The door creaked as she walked in, the blood was allover the place, the smell of death caressed her body, a small snigger escaped her mouth as an evil grin spread across her face.

"Gaara would love it here…"

She sensed the door open.

"You seem happy…"

Ixi turned around to see her brother her blue hair flew behind her as she ran to her brother. The tears dripped down Sasuke's face. She hugged him.

"This is where my parents died," he pulled out of the hug, he stood firmly and wiped away his tears,

"You like this place more now Ixi"

Ixi looked confused.

"That's because I like death more…"

Sasuke turned away.

"Because of Gaara…I hate him. I hate you both!"

"SASUKE! I CANT HELP HOW I FEEL!"

Sasuke walked out the door and left Ixi to cry.Ixi cried. She fell to her knees and landed in a pile of blood and bodies. The Chuunin exams were tomorrow she needed to train. She got up and looked at the bodies, picking one up she put it against the wall. It dropped leaving a blood red path on the wall. She tried again but the same happened she looked at the last body and reluctantly picked it up. In horror she dropped it.

The spiked hair.

The huge sword.

The blood all over it was too much.

She fell into a collapsed heap next to the body.

"FATHER!" She screamed.

She ran up to her room.

She fell onto the sheets staining them with blood.

Her sobs filled the room everyone was out.

Except Kankuro he was on the toilet…still.

Everyone was training for the Chuunin exams.

Ixi looked at the window she saw Gaara he was practicing his sand techniques.Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Temari…everyone.

Ixi walked to her closet she wretched her Akatsuki cloak out. She looked at it with disgust.

"I hate it! Itachi you have caused me and Sasuke too much pain!"

She felt hands on her shoulders.

"Gaara."

"Wrong."

Ixi Screamed as she got picked up and was taken out of the house.Gaara felt something.

"IXI!"

"GAARA-KUN! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Well great review and tell me what you think.And if the ones I emailed are reading again THANKYOU!

I love you all!

GAARA LUV

Ixi xxx


	11. Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Icydragon14 and sacred rainbow tenshi yuki and blood ob and phoenix clan survivor thanks so much for keeping reading I owe you all one XD!

On with the show…story.

Her

_She was different. She was the one. She was rejected. She was hated. She wanted love. She was a demon._

Ixi's thoughts were broken into by a strong moan.

_Oh the greatness of living back in Akatsuki I can't even hear myself think because SOME OF US R FUCKIN!_

Her thoughts were disturbed again as the moan grew louder, she jumped down from her tree, she walked behind the bush, kicked her brothers moving sleeping bag and then jumped back to her tree.

A head of silver hair popped out.

"DO US ALL A FUCKING FAVOUR AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ixi looked around to see who had beaten her to it.

She saw Kisame stood up looking at the bush.

Zero retreated back to the sleeping bag.

Ixi ran over to Kisame.

She whispered something into his ear; she had seen Naruto do it so Kisame could surely pull it off.

Next morning…

Itachi had long gone out to terrorize some random village for food, so Zero was sat randomly on a log awaiting his return. Ixi and Kisame were amongst the trees around Akatsuki. They were practicing. Ixi walked out of the trees stubbornly and jumped up to her tree to watch the events that were going to happen today. Itachi looked up at the tree that his little sister was in. He stared over to Zero.

Ixi read her sensei's thoughts. (Zero's thoughts are in bold italics.)

_**Itachi my sex bomb is looking at me with bedroom eyes.**_

_Now hang on I've definitely heard that before heheheheheh._

**_OMG! He's coming over but it's only…5:30 wow he must want a really early night tonight._**

_Ok this is ripping off Sasuke and sakura but our plan is working Kisame._

Zero went to kiss Itachi. But just as their lips touched Kisame returned to his own form.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ixi fell out of her tree laughing she walked over to Kisame and hi-5-ed him.

"There you go Ixi I got my kiss you got your revenge."

"That's right now she knows what happens next time she gats that man-beast to take me away from the fuckin sexiest Ninja on earth!"

They turned away until Ixi turned back round and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"SHIT KISAME!"

"WHAT!"

"I HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!"

Kisame looked at her blankly.

"Well thanks to that little trick you'll just have to wait another few years…"

Ixi looked at Zero.

"YOU BITCH!"

She raised her hands.

"In fact I'll save my chakra for the exams…"

She went and sat at her usual spot, in the middle of her tree, she looked along the horizon; figures were becoming larger and getting closer.

She looked around the Akatsuki.

"LATER!"

Kisame looked blank and quickly followed Ixi out of the Akatsuki.

After they were out of sight they all stopped.

Ixi ran to the red-haired boy and hugged him round the waist as a tear escaped her misty brown eyes.

"I missed you so much Gaara."

"I missed you too I was scared I might lose you."

Kisame looked over to Konoha.

"Ixi-sama I know you missed Gaara-sama but there is no time we must hurry."

Temari and Kankuro nodded they all began to run in the direction of the gates.

The guard at the gates stopped them.

"I am sorry Kisame-san you cannot go in."

"I think you'll find he can…as he's on my team for the exams."

"But he's in the Akatsuki."

Ixi sniggered.

"Exactly so I suggest you let our gang in because we have 2 demons, 1 big fan, 1 Karasu and an Akatsuki member."

The guard stepped aside dazed as they ran over to ninja ten for the beginning of the exam.

At Ninja Ten…

As they arrived everyone was chatting, Ixi hugged Gaara, Temari then Kankuro.

"I'll see you later guys."

"Bye Ixi."

Ixi walked over to Naruto.

"Good luck everyone."

"Thanks Ixi."

Ixi walked over to Ibiki.

"Ibiki-san…"

"Yes Ixi."

"I have no team so I have brought along Kisame-san."

"Ixi, that is a little odd as he should have passed a few years ago."

"Ibiki- sama Kisame-san has never taken his Chuunin exams."

"In that case you will need to find one more person."

As that was said.

"Ibiki-sama I will join their team."

So there it was Ixi's team:

Kisame

Ixi

Deidra

Suddenly the doors flew open as Izumo and Kotetsu walked through talking.

"And then I was like CHECK THIS SHIT OUT MOFO! Oh hi Ibiki-sama."

But nobody was looking at them (deleting Ibiki).

14 year old Zero walked through the doors followed by Itachi and Sasori.

"IBIKI THIS IS MY TEAM!"

Well I had an idea and it went into overdrive as always as some of you will know thank you for keeping reading again Itachi 349. EVERYONE TELL YOUR FRIENDS! JOKE!

Anyway I love you all now I'm gonna party with my mate (eat chocolate and play ps2) 

Hey here's a tip try to materialize anime its fun then you really can kiss Gaara 

GAARA LUV!

Ixi xxx

Ps Ixi and Gaara are 13 all knowing all seeing just like me!

GAARA LUV 

Ixi xxx


	12. Tests, tests and more tests

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Well that was extremely random I was partying then we came back up here and my keyboard stopped dead so after trying every trick in the book I rebooted it and it worked……..I laughed.

On with the story.

Oh and sex scene coming soon probably somewhere near the last chappie (15).

YAY!

Tests, tests and more tests

Everyone stared. Everyone whispered as Ixi walked over. The room silenced as she began to speak.

"What is this competition now Zero?"

"Well if you like, it can be?"

"Whatever."

Ixi walked over to her team.

Deidra and Kisame looked at her but the silence occurred again so they couldn't even begin to warn her.

"I will give you a number go sit at that desk."He walked over to Ixi."1."

Over to Zero.

"2."

To Kiba.

"3."

You get the jist.

The test begins…

The test got put onto the desk in front of them; Ixi glanced around the room,

_Kisame, Deidra and…_

Ixi's eyes wandered around the room from the back row to her own.

_Gaara…_

She looked again.

_Sigh Gaara…_

"YOU MAY BEGIN YOUR TEST!" Ibiki shouted.

Ixi looked down at the test she looked at the first question.

She looked at it again.

She let out a sigh.

Then looked at it again.

_Fucking hell, the only person clever enough to do this is Sakura-Chan…what a bitch._

Ixi looked around the room; every trainer was sat down with paper marking every sign that any ninja was doing.

Ixi thought then looked at the 2nd question.

If a shuriken is flying at exactly 67587569.68668776 miles per second and it hits its target at 1000000 times the speed it was going in the first place. What was the name of the ninja that threw it?

_Fuckin hell!_

Ixi thought hard but she could not think what the answer could be.

_It's like they want us to cheat…that's it! They are testing our cheating skills!_

Ixi held her hands in front of her clasping them together, as she made sure no-one was looking she silently whispered,

"Yami, hikari unite!"

As she unclasped her hands she brought them to her waist. Inside there was a dark ball of chakra giving off a little light. She took her right hand away from the bottom of it and her left hand from the top, it floated peacefully she whispered to it.

"Show me the answers show them true, if not exact, just give me a clue."

Ixi's eyes watched the ball as figures began to appear inside.

She stopped.

Her eyes moved away from the ball.

Her paper was beginning to burn purple.

_ZERO!_

The paper dropped.

Ixi looked down the answers began to materialize onto the page, she quickly mimed writing them down.

Ixi dropped her pencil.

Her eyes became distant and misty.

She began to feel faint as the picture in her head appeared.

_Flashback:_

_Ixi was sat at her old desk next to Zero._

_They were doing a test._

_Ixi looked down at her page she saw shuriken/algebra/fractions._

"_Shit!"_

"_Oy! Mind your Language!"_

_Ixi looked at Zero._

_As usual she was being bossed about by her; as usual she was not allowed to express her feelings, as usual._

_Ixi finished her test about 10 minutes later._

"_Hey Ixi can I copy?"_

"_Yeah sure"_

_Ixi stopped to think.Wtf was she doing. All her life she had had this friend on and off that was always telling her what to do and she never stood up for herself._

_Ixi looked at Zero then at herself._

_Yeah she was her own person now she was going to act like it._

_End._

Ixi looked at Zero.

_Yeah…_

"END OF TEST!" Boomed Ibiki.

No-one was paying attention as a huge flash had just blinded them all as a flag fell from the ceiling. In front of the flag stood a woman.

"MY NAME IS ANKO I WILL BE YOUR SECOND TEST ORGANIZER NOW COME! FOLLOW ME TO YOUR SECOND INSTALLATION OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!"

"Anko, do you always have to do that."

"Yes, Ibiki I do."

Outside the 1st exam room…

Ixi walked as everyone else ran. Alongside her were her team.

"Kisame, deidra go."

"But Ixi me an Deidra must…"

"GO!"

They ran off with the others.

Ixi turned around and walked around the back of the building.

Gaara lifted himself of the wall and held her in his arms as she got closer they kissed passionately. He ran his hand through her hair. Ixi hugged him tight. As they separated he pulled her close to him as they sat down. She snuggled close to him. He kissed her head. She rested her head on her chest before standing up. He got to his feet and pushed her against the side of the building. He held her shoulders as he kissed her she kissed him back. A tear ran down her cheek.

Gaara separated from her.

"What's the matter?"

She flung herself into his arms.

"I never want to lose you!"

He held her tight.

"Don't worry…You never will."

Outside the forest…

Ixi smiled over to Gaara. He gave a mischievous grin.

_Gaara if you ever got hurt or I ever lost you I don't know what I would do._

Ixi smiled at her team sticking her tongue out and showing peace on her fingers.

Kisame and Deidra smiled back.

Gaara looked back at his siblings. He smirked this was going to be so easy.

"So when you get to the tower open the scrolls together ok!"

"YES!"

They all ran to get their scrolls.

Ixi banged into Naruto's team.

"Good luck gang."

"Right back at ya!"

The teams went to their allocated gates.

The gates opened.

The shinobi ran and jumped into the trees.

The gates shut.

THE 2ND EXAM HAS BEGUN!

So how are you all hope you're all having good fun. Erm…I can't think what to say cos it has been a crazy day. Dot dot dot. Soooooooooo missing you all lots. Pls give me some ideas for next chappie it would be greatly appreciated. Update pls BloodOB, yuki luv ya babe, icy thanks a lot Hun, Itachi 349 thanks sweetie and clan survivor well we are all entitled to our own opinion… Love you all thanks for staying aboard the ship SB Gaara… (Sex bomb Gaara).

Thanks!

Luv Ixi xxx


	13. The Death Forest and Ixi's true colours

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Dudes I am sorry I haven't written in ages I'm sorry about that I have had writers block and still do a little so if this is shit tell me just don't flame that bad please…

Anyways let's get on with it okay here goes…

**The gate shut.**

**The shinobi ran.**

The death forest and Ixi's true colours

Ixi quickly jumped into a tree. They were about a mile into the forest as she heard a scream.

"DAMMIT GAARA!"She screamed.

Kisame and Deidra looked at each other.

"YOU KNOW I WANTED TO KILL SOMEONE FIRST!"

Kisame smiled and laughed.

Ixi's eyes flamed as she turned around.

Deidra calmly grabbed onto her t-shirt and held on to it.

"Ixi-Chan please calm yourself…"

She turned around and apologized, then jumped across the trees.

"COME ON GUYS LETS GO!"

They followed her happily jumping across the trees unaware of who was watching…

At the other end of the forest…

Gaara held blood in his hands, as his sand fell onto the floor around him; he laughed and looked at the sky.

"I win…"

Back in the trees…

Ixi stopped dead and turned to Kisame,

"Kisame-san which scroll have we got?"

He pulled it out of his cloak and looked at the symbol.

"Heaven…"

"Heaven hmm interesting…"

Deidra looked at her suspiciously,

"Ixi-Chan what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing…"

She looked down

"Now let us descend in that clearing over there and see who is in our way."

They jumped down into the dead part of the forest, nobody stood there, it was quiet. Ixi heard a scream.

"DAMMIT GAARA!" she yelled.

Deidra calmed her down again; Ixi looked up to the tree above her and hopped into it with her teammates following.

Ixi stopped; she raised her hands and motioned the signs of the dragon, tiger, rat and the dog. She then held her hands up in the air together in the sign of the shinobi.

A drop of water fell from the leaf above her and slid down her arm making a trail, another several did the same leaving a sparkling silver trail. As the last drop fell it split and fell onto both arms they split into several drops and took the trails of the past ones, as they got to her elbow they stopped and reformed as one as Ixi moved her elbows together.

The screen which had been formed showed a blurred face Ixi looked into it and tried to summon more chakra. Nothing seemed to work so she clapped her hands together and the drop shattered into millions of pieces.

She looked down at the ground.

"I do not understand why it didn't work…"

Kisame looked at her wondering.

Deidra spoke up.

"Unless it doesn't want you finding out whom you must fight."

Ixi looked up.

Kisame turned to Deidra.

"Of course! If they don't want me to see then…"

Ixi didn't have time to finish as another scream echoed through the forest.

Ixi jumped down to the floor.

"THAT IS IT!" She sped off.

Kisame and Deidra ran wearily after her.

"Why do we always have to play babysitter?"

"I could be spending this time with sasori…"

"HA! SHAME!"

Around the tower…

Gaara looked at it. He looked at his hands. He looked at his teammates. His siblings. He smiled. (That's right Gaara be a good sexy anime guy and do your sexy little smile).

In another clearing…

Ixi saw a rain team she looked at them and smiled as they had their backs turned. She summoned water and screamed.

"TSUNAMI!"

The water speeded towards the middle man.

She smiled as she heard the scream and saw the blood.

She looked at the other 2 as they looked at her in shock.

She smiled again.

"Didn't think a little girl could do such damage. Did you?" Her voice had changed it sounded odd sort of deeper yet higher at the same time and a little poorly like she was finding it hard to speak and it hurt.

"Well I got news for you…"She laughed at there scared faces.

Kisame held her back and put her over his shoulder. She screamed as her voice returned to normal.

"LET GO OFF ME KISAME I WANT TO KILL THEM!"

Kisame turned to the remaining 2 members.

"Next time I may not able to stop her…"

With that he ran off with Deidra close behind.

Back at the tower…

Gaara looked at Temari.

"It feels so weird."

She hesitated before walking towards him and putting her arm around him.

"I just am not used to this feeling and I don't like it."

Temari looked at Kankuro, he raised one eyebrow and gestured he didn't know.

"I just…"

Temari patted him before he could finish but it seemed he didn't want to.

"Don't worry Gaara I understand."

"No you don't…you do not understand how been a demon and been…"

He stopped and took his sisters arm away from him.

"Let's go into the tower."

"Gaara…"

"I said lets go in the tower."

Gaara began to walk towards it. Temari and Kankuro followed behind.

Kankuro mumbled…

"Isn't it odd that he is the youngest of us and he gets to boss us around?"

Around the forest…

Ixi heard another scream this time she recognized it.

She looked around.

She jumped from the trees.

Her eyes widened.

"Sakura!"

She had landed in a battle zone!

There you go that is it. The…somethingth chapter 13 I think. Oh well whatever.

Thank you people for reading this story are the exams better this time round wow I have so many plans for this story it is gonna go far trust me. Please.

Thanks Icy

Anbu Nin I have done and I will keep on doing 

Phoenix please do not flame me an thank you I guess

GaaraXSasukeXLover Thank you for starting to read it and I have updated yay

Thank you to all my readers I am a little sad though because my main 2 readers have not reviewed yet.

YUKI BLOOD OB WHERE ARE YOU!

Oh well I will see you soon and I might keep you in suspense for a while if you get into suspense because I am evil and its fun…lol

Love you all

Luv Ixi xxx


	14. Sakuras scream, sasukes fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Sorry I haven't written in ages. I know I'm a bad girl! But because I have seen so far in manga I am waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead of myself so I'm thinking waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead tis fun but vair annoying because I realize thatim here and its like…oh but yeah I'll shut up now…

**Around the forest…**

**Ixi heard another scream this time she recognized it.**

**She looked around.**

**She jumped from the trees.**

**Her eyes widened.**

"**Sakura!"**

**She had landed in a battle zone!**

Sakura's scream, Sasuke's fate and Ixi unleashed

She looked around. She screamed as she saw Naruto lifeless hung off a tree,

"NARUTO!!!" She screamed as Sakura fainted on her," GET UP AND STOP PISSING ME ABOUT!!!"(Oops I'm meant to be stopping swearing…BAD BITCH TAZ! Hee hee I talk to myself sorry so yeah on with the story. But this is Ixi. ON WITH THE STORY!!!)

He didn't move. She laid Sakura and the floor and jumped over and looked into his peaceful face, she raised her hand to slap him.

"DAMN YOU BEING SO CUTE NARUTO! DAMN YOU!"

She put her hand down and sighed.

"So…KAI!"

Her bangs flew round as she turnedand faced upwards to the sky.

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT!!!Oh well…sigh…ok!"

She bobbed down to his stomach and began to lift his top up.

Inside the tower…

Temari looked around,

"Wow…"

She looked at the scrolls and chucked them at her brothers.

"Here you two open them."

They slowly unraveled the scrolls and with a poof of smoke (aww doesn't it sound magic lol very pretty yeah anyway I'll shut up for a while now…)their sensei appeared.

He began talking to them, saying how well they had done a load of other crap.Gaara began to walk off.

"Gaara, where are you going?"

He looked over his shoulder.

"No that this little get together isn't fun big sis but I'm off."

"Why?"

"Because I want to find Ixi."

"Why?"

"Have you got a deathwish?"

"No."

"Then shut your mouth!"

With that he walked out of the building.

With Ixi…

She saw his stomach, a seal, she ran her fingers over the seal slightly, Naruto twitched she smiled as she held her right hand in the air.

"This seal…"

She dropped her hand,

"Fuck that then…"

She ran her fingers over the seal again. Naruto twitched again.

Gaara is jumping through the forest lets follow him…

"Where is she?"

He jumped across a few trees.

"She must be hurt…"

He pictured Ixi lying on the floor in a pool of blood for a while as he changed direction.

"She is too strong that couldn't happen…could it?"

He stopped and wondered.

"Noooooo…"

Back at Ixi…

Ixi didn't know what to do. This seal was practically unbreakable. This was one of those where…

She didn't know. It was evil. She knew that much. She cursed herself.

_Oh your clever._

Gaara…

He had been jumping around death forest for ages and wasn't getting anywhere he stopped and took a rest.

_**Ixi…**_

No answer. He hadn't expected on anyway.

_**Ixi…**_

He sat down.

"AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME CLUE WHER SHE IS!!!"

A leaf dropped from the tree he was sat on. He stuck his hand out and caught it. He let it fall out of his hand to the ground.

He got up.

"This way!"

Ixi…

She was very close to Naruto's naughty bits. She kept running her fingers over his stomach and he kept twitching.

Gaara…

He quickly swapped directions.

"This way!"

He took a deep breath.

"Not far now!"

Ixi…

She ran her fingers over his belly over and over. She couldn't help it. The seal felt familiar. It smelt familiar. It looked familiar. But where from…

Gaara…

He saw the familiar blue hair.

"IXI!!!"

Ixi…

Sakura slowly got up she just lifted her head up slightly. She saw Gaara coming towards Ixi. She looked over to Ixi.

_Shit_ Sakura thought.

Where everyone now is practically…

Gaara stopped dead. He watched Ixi run her fingers over Naruto's stomach again and again. Sakura looked at him and watched a drop of water fall onto the tree branch beside her.

Ixi turned around. She had heard the water. But all she saw was the back off Gaara going into the distance.

"GAARA!!! NO!"

He didn't stop.

A tear dropped down her cheek and landed on the tree branch.

"NO!"

She collapsed and slammed her fist against the wall. She just missed Naruto. She didn't care.

Tears fell down her cheeks. Staining her face.

"GAARA!" She screamed as she watched him disappear into the distance.

She sobbed.

"Gaara…"

_Gaara…_

Well that's it. Good huh. Welll yeah I have one note. WHERE THE FUCK HAVE ALL MY USUAL READERS GONE!!!

Email me please!!!

Anyway answers to reviews.

Pheonix clan survivor : I really don't care. Please do not flame me.

GaaraXsasukeXlover : I updated thankyou do you like what happened to her?

WHERE ARE ALL MY USUAL READERS HAVE YOU DESERTED ME!!! PLEASE IF YOU ARE READING UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading, 

Love Ixi xxx


	15. Is this fate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all though I wish I did.

Ok people hiya! I would like to say thank you for staying with me and I don't have a clue what I'm gonna do with this next chapter but yeah lets go ahead anyway :D! Oh and BLOODOB THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR NOT DESERTING ME U R MY LIFE SAVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On with the story…

"**GAARA!"She screamed as she watched him disappear into the distance.**

**She sobbed.**

"**Gaara…"**

_**Gaara…**_

Is this fate?

Ixi walked along the ground. She didn't feel like jumping from tree to tree. She didn't feel like talking to Sakura. She didn't feel like helping her brother. She no longer wanted to know what the seal was from. All she wanted to do now was to…

_Must find Gaara…tell him what I want…tell him I need him…_Tears fell down her face_…tell him that I love him…_

**Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar across thee forest…**

Gaara sat on the top of a tree. **I have no idea how but he's doing it like sasuke does in the intro video for season one anyway…** He was watching over the forest. Half hoping for Ixi to be coming towards him. Half hoping her…he couldn't think that…he loved her…_God I'm pathetic…what have I become…?_

He got down and went back to the castle. Unbeknown what he would find there.

**At the castle type thing I don't know what it is…yeah castle anyway…**

Ixi walked in with Sasuke over her shoulder. She gave him to Sakura and he stood up with one arm round her and let go. Naruto was dropped to the floor. Ixi sat down and sighed. She looked around.

"I don't understand it…"

Everyone looked at her as she stood up. She threw the scrolls across the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS PLACE!!!!"

"Wow…pmt or what…"

Ixi grabbed Naruto's neck. She smiled evilly and tightened her grip a little.

"Tell me Naruto…how much do you want to die?"

"…erm not a lot really…"

She pulled his face to hers. She took a deep breath…

"DON'T YOU EVER ANSWER ME BACK YOU FUCKIN' LITTLE SHIT!!!!!"

She dropped him and walked off.

**The doorness…**

The door flew open and in walked the Gaara gang. **Yeah Gaara got problems…DEAL WITH THEM!!! Sorry…On with the story…**

"GAARA!!!"

Ixi ran over to him to give him a hug but just as her hand was about to brush against his skin sand shot from the ground. Her hand retracted and she looked hurt. Her face went from sadness to pure anger…

Water rose from the ground twisting round her and falling back to the ground splashing making a huge puddle at her feet. She walked off.

**A few minutes later the rest of her team and Gaara's followed…**

Naruto was ecstatic that he had just seen Iruka and wouldn't stop talking about him. They all went into a hall where there was a big crowd in front of the hokage. Ixi saw them come in and caught Gaara's eye. She looked at him for a moment then turned away refusing to stand with her team.

_With any of them…I guess I was born to be alone…_

A few seconds later the hokage began talking. Ixi sighed after a while. God this was boring. Like we needed to know all this crap. She sighed again and looked around to see Gaara looking at her…He quickly turned away. Ixi kept looking at him for second then concentrated on the hokage again.

_Was he looking at me just now…?_

She sighed and looked around her, well there was no-one else…as she glanced back at her own team members she saw Sakura try to put her hand up to get them out of the exams. Ixi ran over and slammed Sakura's hand down with her brother.

"What are you doing?!?!"

"Getting us out of this it's do dangerous…"

"Don't be pathetic."

"but look at Sasuke-kun's mark…"

"You say nothing about this mark Sakura…"

Ixi looked at them and then straight at Sasuke.

"Well it's his stupid fault for having a dickhead of a brother and not seeing the signs…"

She went to walk off but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"YOU LOOKED UP TO HIM TOO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU STUPID CUNT!!!"

"…"

"Fuck it you not even worth my energy…"

With that Ixi walked away from Sakura and her brother and up to the balcony to watch the first fight.


	16. ARE YOU FEELING THE LOVE RIGHT HERE?

Oh my god!!! HIYAS!!! Right I'm in the mood for a sex scene but its first fight well lets see what we can do does anyone mind if I just skip through all the fights? I'll do Ixi a fight please 'cos o can't be arsed and I have fun shit planned god this chapters gunna be dead long right with no further delay

WELCOME TO IXI'S FIGHT!!!

ARE YOU FEELING THE LOVE RIGHT HERE?

As Sasuke's name flashed up on the screen Ixi looked at him. He gave her a look and sauntered off down the stairs. She sighed then smiled as she looked up at Gaara. She knew he had caught her gaze as he quickly jerked his head down.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Ixi turned around and put her arm round Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan…" Ixi smiled.

"Sasuke!"

The black haired boy looked up at his sister.

"Try not to die…"

He smiled at her as Naruto sat on the railing.

"Isn't great when things are back to normal…"

The fight below had begun as Sakura hit Naruto over the head.

"I love it!" She giggled.

Ixi smiled as she looked up at Gaara. She saw his green eyes looking straight at her. But to her amazement they didn't move away. She looked at him and concentrated hard…

Gaara looked at Ixi as her thoughts ran through his own head.

_Gaara…I was looking for a seal._

He looked at her and smiled.

The fight below ended and Ixi looked down to see her brother on a stretcher. She smirked and ran down to him.

"What was the last thing I said to you?" She kissed his head and ran back u onto the balcony.

The second fight had begun and Ixi was giggling as Zaku and shino fought. Shino won and the next fight begun. She watched kankuro walk down the stairs and she sighed. The unknown ninja fought kankuro until one of kankuro's eyes fell off and his puppet was revealed.

"YOU NEED A NEW TRICK KANKURO!!!" She screamed as he wandered back onto the balcony laughing. She turned to Sakura and then straight back to the balcony when she realised Sakura was fighting. She joined Naruto in cheering her on.

"COME ON SAKURA WE LOVE YOU!!!"

"SAKURA CHAN YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

"S.A.K.U.R.A WHAT DOES IT SPELL…SAKURA!!!"

The pair was kinda bummed out when Ino and Sakura knocked each other out. Ixi looked at Naruto. He smiled.

"Well that was pointless…" She said.

"Yeah! But at least Sakura-Chan didn't lose!"

Ixi smiled at him and turned her attention to Temari and TenTen. She didn't know who to cheer for. Tenten was one of her best friends. She had accepted her when her father was alive. But Temari…well…Ixi smiled and just watched the fight without saying a word. Shikamaru won his fight against the sound ninja girl ((I know her name I just can't remember it...it starts with kaaaaaaaaaay what is iiiiiiit???)) Then Naruto was fighting. Ixi smiled as coincidently Sakura woke up to see the fight. Ixi burst out laughing when Naruto farted in Kiba's face causing him to win the fight. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned round just in time to see Hinata and Neji lining up to fight.

_No shit…_

She smiled as Naruto yelled for Hinata but she didn't cheer for any again. She loved both of them. Although secretly she was kinda bummed out when Neji won…

_Great. Now he has more to hold against her…poor thing_ She thought as Hinata was carried off in a stretcher. Then she saw Lee and Gaara stood on the floor preparing to fight. She smiled.

"Go on Gaara…" She whispered.

She looked at Sakura.

"I'm going to get some air kay?"

Sakura smiled at her.

"Kay!"

Ixi wandered outside the castle type ((For gods sake someone IM me and tell me what that bastard is!!!)) thing. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

_I was just looking for a seal. Nothing else. I love him…_

"I know…"

Ixi looked around.

"Gaara…Your fight has finished already?"

Before she knew what was happening warm hands were upon her face and warmer lips were touching hers. She put her arms round his neck subconsciously and kissed him back. She played with his hair at the back of his head as he slipped his tounge into her mouth. ((Nowt like a bit of tonsil tennis D shut up Ixi…Good idea moving on then!!!)) The pair broke apart and Ixi saw Gaara's green eyes and red hair and pulled him close. She put her mouth to his ear so every word she whispered into it made her lips brush against it.

"I love you."

Gaara stepped back a little causing Ixi to just have his hands. She looked down.

"I'm sorry…"

He stepped forward.

"No-one has ever…loved me before…"

Ixi smiled and stroked both her hands down both sides of his body; she moved closer to him, she kissed him. Innocently, quickly yet slowly, so he could hardly register anything was there.

She smiled.

"Meet me."

Gaara looked confused.

"What? Where?"

She let go of his hands and put her hand on his cheek before kissing him one last time and going inside she smiled and just said ;

"My room…after the exams…"

With that she left Gaara dumb-founded outside the castle building ((For fucks sake…)) thing.

Ok I'm sorry this chapter maybe a bit confusing I quickly rushed through it. Okay come on just admit you lot are only reading this story to see how good I am at sex scenes!!! **Silence** HA HA!!!

Sooooooooooo reviews…

BloodOB/Ditto (if you got round to it)-THANKYOU FOR COMING BACK!!!!!! DON'T TALK 3 YEARS TO REVIEW THIS TIME!!!!

Err yeah…

PheonixClanSurvivor-YEAH MAN!! UPDATED!! UPDATE ESFG!!! PLEEEEASE Anyways thanks 

GaaraXsasukeXlover-Will he forgive her well you see did you like???

Right I'm sorry for the crapness and the running through the fights so quick but I just kinda wanted to get to the cuddly kissy moi moi part if ya catch my drift.

See ya till next time! Please don't flame I love you all to much for you to flame me xxx

Ixi xxx


	17. IXI'S FIGHT!

Oh my god

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If I did I would of done half the lads in it by now Heehee. Like the rest of us **Wink wink**

This One of The Last Chapters I'm Going To Write On This Story For A While Because I Don't Know Where It's Going So I need Time To Think Sorryyyyy XXX

IXI'S FIGHT!!

Ixi walked into the hall to see someone in a black cloak stood in the middle.

_Who the hell…_

_**Hello Ixi.**_

_Oh shit._

Ixi looked up at the board. She sighed and walked into the middle of the hall. She looked at Sakura. Then at Naruto. She nodded to them. Meanwhile one of the ninja's was waiting to start the fight. Ixi looked at him.

"Sorry Sensei…"

She heard a smirk.

"Oh fuck off Zero."

The fight begun and the two Kunoichi just stood there. One in navy blue and one in a huge black cloak with red clouds on…Ixi looked up.

"Why have you come back?"

"I had to finish my exams sometime…and why not fight my favourite little possessed girl."

"You haven't changed a bit." Ixi smiled. "Still the bitch you always have been." Her eyes flashed green.

The other girl smiled.

"Yeah but you love me…"

Ixi looked up and demonically smiled. One of her eyes was now green and the other its usual brown. She disappeared and then within a second was behind Zero. Zero was way ahead of her though and jumped out of the way so Ixi's arm hit thin air.

"Aww your little demon out of use Ixi?"

Ixi looked up.

"Bitch…"

Ixi ran at Zero and teleported above her. She landed flat on her face as Zero moved too quickly. Ixi's green eye flashed red then returned to green.

"This isn't working." She looked up at Gaara. He wasn't there. She sighed.

"Where are you when I need you…?"

She looked to Naruto. She heard someone scream.

"IXI MOVE!!"

Ixi ducked and saw something fly over her crouched body. She looked across at the wall and saw a red-haired boy with sand forming round him.

"GAARA!!"

Her eyes turned their normal colour as she ran over to him and crouched down next to him. A tear dropped from her eye.

"Gaara…"

His hand twitched. Ixi quickly held onto it. She felt his grip on her hand and heard his voice.

"Ixi…"

Ixi looked up at Naruto and Sakura with tearful eyes. 'Help' she mouthed to them. They jumped down and lifted Gaara they took him back to where they had been moments ago.

"Well we couldn't have him helping you could we…"

Ixi turned around. Water swirled around her feet and her eyes turned green. Her fingernails became more like claws and her teeth more like fangs. She couldn't talk as she got up. She stood so it looked like her arms were too heavy for her to lift. She looked up at the other girl.

"Zero…"She growled. "You're going to pay."

Water flew at Zero causing her to jump but it kept going for her only barley missing her. Zero jumped out of the way of some water and ended up been right in the path of Ixi. Ixi leaped at her and pinned her to the floor. She scratched at her face and cloak roaring as she resumed to normal form, Ixi's eyes became brown and her scratches became punches. Her roars became screams.

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed punching her harder. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO TRY AND MAKE MY LIFE A MISERY??" Ixi couldn't of cared less about the growing pool of blood around Zero's body.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!!" Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I hate you."

Ixi got up and looked around. Everyone was stunned. She looked up at Naruto and Sakura. She jumped up to where Gaara was and lifted him. She looked down at the bitch on the hall floor.

"Die."

Then her and Gaara were gone.

Gaara opened his eyes and saw a roof. He sat up and looked around.

_Where am I?_

He turned to the other side of him and saw Ixi asleep on the bed next to him. He hadn't noticed until now but she was holding his hand. He laid back down and smiled at her. She looked so cute when she was sleeping.

"Ixi…" He whispered.

Her eyes flickered and her grip tightened on his hand. She opened her eyes and saw his green eyes.

"Gaara!" She let go of his hand and held him close to her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

She kissed him softly. Her tounge slipped into his mouth as he let it enter. She closed her eyes and smiled against his lips as he murmured at the battle going on between the tow to gain control of the kiss. They broke for breath. He smiled at her and she at him. Her hands moved to the bottom of his top and slipped up it. She ran her hands along his chest and kissed him again. She felt his hands tug at her top so the kiss was broken as she lifted her arms and it was pulled off. Gaara slipped his top off and they began to kiss again but more roughly. Ixi put her hands against Gaara's chest and pushed him a little. He murmured and looked at her subconsciously breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Gaara looked at Ixi and kissed her for about a second. But the emotion that was in that kiss made it feel like a lifetime.

"I'm sure." He smiled and put his arms around her stroking her hair. "I love you Ixi…"

A tear dropped from Ixi's eye. Gaara wiped it away and kissed her mouth. He slowly moved down to her neck biting it slightly. Ixi smiled.

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other and kissed. Ixi smirked.

"Lets do this thing."

Hope you liked it because I need To Figure out what's going to happen next. I'll start rewriting soon Kayy? Love You All Loads!! XXX

Right reviewers.

BloodOB/Ditto (If you got round to it yet)—Like it?? Review and message D

PheonixClanSurvivor—You don't even read anymore.

GaaraXsasukeXlover—Like it?? Reviewwwwwwwwsssssss

Love you all no flames please feel free to message me

Ixi xxx

P.S: I Bum Gaara!! I wish… : P


End file.
